Conventionally, in the storage system comprised of a plurality of units such as the host computer and the storage unit, when a failure occurs in the storage unit, the failure is detected by software using a driver in the host computer, that is, the failure is detected in the plurality of units including the host computer and the storage unit.
There is known a system in which information about the failure in the storage unit is recognized in the host computer by means of the function of the web server in the storage unit (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.2004-234555 ).
In addition, there is also known a system in which the host computer accesses the storage unit through a file server, and a failure in the file server is informed from the storage unit to a maintenance center (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-99291 ).